Celestial Pandemonium
by SinisterSplicer
Summary: With darkness in her heart and despair in her mind, Luna sets out to seek the revenge on Celestia she sought for 1000's of years. controlled by the shadows and imprisoned mentally, her path to what she seeks is her only solution to sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Christian Mayers

2/9/12

Celestial Pandemonium

Chapter 1:

She stood within the brinks of madness and despair. Voices trail around her, clawing into her mental stability and tearing her apart piece by piece. Lust and ambition cloud her judgment; she approaches Celestia to claim what was rightfully hers. This is the end of friendship; this is the birth of Pandemonium.

Celestia and Luna start out their day as any royal maiden would. Their eyes catch the gleaming elegance of Canterlot, the strength of Ponyville, and the advancements of Cloudsdale. The towns were advancing and growing into strong unified social groups, bringing a smile to Celestia's face as she glanced over her accomplishments. Turning away from the window, she stared down to Luna while patting her back.

"I am so proud of you Luna." Celestia said as she put her hooves on Luna's shoulder. Luna turned her body, hanging her head down depressingly.

"Sis..." Luna said while half staring at the slightly confused Celestia.

"Is everything alright Luna?" Celestia said with confused, yet sympathetic eyes. Luna tried to bring herself to speak, but her frail voice barely made an imprint, leaving Celestia perplexed.

"Luna… if there is anything you need from me, I will always be here to help you." Celestia said as her pupils stretched widely with concern. Luna gave one last look at Celestia, but ran away splashing her inclined tears on the cold floor below her. Celestia tried to run for her, but held back and let her sister be.

Luna sprinted across the various halls, passing by the many different ponies smiling and laughing. She spurted tears upon tears, washing her eyesight with layers of liquid misery. She shook her head, letting the buildup of teardrops flow down rigidly across the calm breeze. She reopened her eyes, but tripped and hit her side on a pillar, rolling over in pain. She felt so emotionally distraught, she couldn't compare which pain hurt more.

"Why do I have to hurt?" She screamed, rolling around in her wallowing pain.

"Why do I feel so miserable, why do I hurt?" She burst aloud, wiping the tears spread across her cheeks. She picked herself up, fighting off the pain from her side after the impact. Luna walked to her room, laying herself down from the impact as she deteriorated sanely with her happiness nowhere to be found. Her room was a dark magenta theme with black walls painted with small white dots. The ceiling contained a picture of the moon, quarter covered by the drapes hanging off her bedframes, painted an elegant dark blue lined with silk. She stalled her emotions to stare at the imprinted moon, wiping the tears of sadness once again watching her photo home in its shining elegance.

"Oh I bet you miss it don't you…" An eerie voice emulating the damp dark echo of the caves. Luna jumped up from her resting position, grabbing her side in pain as she swiped her focus cleanly across the room. She could not see any type of entity, but felt its presence.

"Who are you lingering spirit, haunting my presence." Luna said as she grabbed a pillow, guarding it in front of her as she slightly shook in fear.

"There is no need to fear me Luna, I know what you want." The voice said, feeling ever so close to the poor frail Luna.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but this is my personal space do you hear me?" Luna yelled assertively, trying to put her place out visibly for the entity to see.

"I told you Luna, I mean you no harm, I am only here to help."

"Alright you… thing, if your truly here to help me then I need to know a few things as well." Luna said as she still glanced around the room.

"Persistent are we? Alright then Luna, continue." The entity said with a sly swing in its voice.

"Let's start simple, who are you and how do you know me?" Luna said as she tried to position her ears to the sonar of sounds emanating from the entity.

"tsk… tsk… tsk…" The entity spurred as its clicks ran down the hall of the open door. Just then a group of various shadows grouped together, forming one giant glowing bundle of darkness. The various glistening points within the shadow encumbered Luna with a fierce glow. There the shadow that haunted her for thousands of years levitated in front of the door, blocking all incoming light and dimming the room. Luna tried to fight off the shadow and escape, but it threw her to the ground fiercely as it slowly approached her.

"You should know who I am Luna, I am a part of you!" The shadow said as it slightly increased in its luminary state. Luna put her hoof around her eyes, trying to block off the intense light.

"NO! NO LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T NEED YOU!" Luna screamed as she threw her right arm spastically in all directions to fend off the monster. She sporadically threw her right arm away from her eyes, only to find that Celestia was there instead. Luna gasped in shock at the sight of her sister.

"Luna… I came here to help you, but all you did was harm me and accuse me of a monster." Celestia said with a slight grudge in her expression.

"But I, You, We… huh?" Luna sputtered, leaving only small bits of contextual literature that Celestia could piece together into actual words. Celestia closed her lids softly, shaking her head at Luna with traces of doubt.

"Luna, I have no idea what is going on here, but I need to know." Celestia said as she reopened her eyes to the shaking and disturbed Luna. She gracefully set herself on her knees, rubbing her head against the stunned Luna.

"Don't take this harshly Luna, but I don't think this transition of yours is going so smoothly. We can get you help I…" Celestia said as she paused herself, staring down at her star struck sister. Luna didn't look once at Celestia, only glanced slightly while still thinking about what happened.

"If that is what you want Luna…" Celestia silently trotted away with slightly scraping hooves and her head down to the ground. Luna snapped out of her stun, noticing Celestia walking away and closing the door.

"Celestia WA-" Before she could complete her sentence, 2 claws made of shadow like matter grabbed hold of her mouth and muffled her shut, leaving her breathless.

"Oh we don't want to cause any more trouble than needed my dear. Now, about that conversation of ours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Celestial Pandemonium

Chapter 2:

Luna was struck breathless, desperately prying at the shadows vice grip. Her arms were held together, keeping her hopelessly pinned. With her mouth muffled and arms pinned, she could only stare deeply and silently into the monster she confronted. With an imbalanced levitation, the shadow flew into the center of the room once more, releasing its grip from Luna. With gasping breaths, she fell down to the floor and collapsed.

"It's over you beast, I'm not letting you destroy me again." Luna said as she stabilized her sporadic breathing.

"ME? DESTROY YOU?" The entity burst into laughter, shaking its malleable form around as it barreled over breathless.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Luna screamed as she regained her lost footing.

"I don't know Luna, why don't you tell me yourself?" The entity slurred as it passively eased its laughter.

"I… don't understand… what do you mean?" Luna questioned, staring directly into the shadow's void.

"Ahh Luna darling… you truly don't remember anything do you?" The shadow said as it backed slightly further away from Luna. A dark purple haze wrapped began to wrap around the entity, filling its void with a blaze of darkened textures. The sheets began to ruffle, the curtains began to sway, the walls began to shake as the entity transformed into what looked to be a male unicorn.

The mysterious colt had a transparent center with outlines of elegant blue. His eyes shined a light green, painted smoothly to the white backing around the outside of his pupil. His mane and coat shined brightly, blending in translucently with his inner core. The entity walked out of the calmed haze, staring directly at Luna.

"I thought I would take myself into a more 'Personal' approach." The colt said, walking up to Luna as he wrapped his arm around her side. Luna pushed him away, refusing his gestural kindness.

"I guess my kindness goes unappreciated to spoiled brats like you!" The colt said, kicking Luna on the damaged side and making her scream in pain.

"I HELPED YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED AND THIS IS HOW YOUR REPAYING ME?" The colt screamed, standing mere inches from Luna's face.

"You… never helped anyone but yourself." Luna muttered, rolling over in agonizing pain.

"You truly are clueless…" The colt said, trotting slowly away from the grounded Luna. He turned around, staring directly into the withering eyes of her poor soul. With no words, he exerted out of the door moments before Celestia burst in.

"Luna, heavens above what happened to you?" Celestia yelled, echoing her broad voice across the once lively halls. She picked Luna up with a whisk of her horn, setting Luna down on her own back. Luna used the last of her strength to grab hold of Celestia's neck, pulling her closer and whispering into her ear.

"It was him…" Luna whispered before collapsing cold without another word to be said.

"I fear for you dear sister…" Celestia said softly as she kissed her sister's forehead and ran down through the vague hallways. Echoes, footsteps, slight creaks were all that could be heard under the steamed breaths of Celestia. She bolted hall to hall, rushing to the medical room where she returned her kindly to the doctor.

"Take good care of her doctor, I fear the worst for my little sister."

"Of course Celestia, only the greatest from yours truly." The doctor said as he bowed down respectfully. The princess trotted off slowly, glancing back at her sister before departing.

Blurred whites and grays, illuminated head lights, patient amongst poor patient to be seen. Luna awakes from her dazed trance in the confines of this unknown hospital room. She steadily regained her focus, detailing everything inside the room. White was unwittingly used throughout the entire hall of people. White sheets, white cloths, white walls, with no dark decorations any sight. The amount of white gave Luna an uncomfortable nerve, bringing back haunting memories of her banishment. She screamed and panicked, trying to escape her own fears once more.

Her panic stalled at the sight of 4 iron cuffs holding her hooves underneath the bedspread. Her escape was futile, her panic only rose exponentially. She threw her eyesight in every which way, trying to find the doctor or nurse to help her. Through the corner of her eye, one of the doctors walks peacefully through the right corridor, taking a look left to right.

"DOCTOR!" Luna screamed, trying to grab his feeble minded attention. The doctor quickly snapped his head towards Luna with a psychedelic-like prediction, knowing exactly where she sat. He walked over to the patient, not uttering one single word to her. Luna stared deeply into his eyes, remaining star struck at his silence.

The man was wearing a bleached white wardrobe with a freshly painted cross still dripping blood red paint. His face was covered by a gray procedure mask and goggles, magnifying his emerald green eyes. Not a single physical part of his body could be seen underneath his doctorial getup.

"Doctor, there's been some sort of mistake, I don't belong here!" Luna yelled sympathetically, still struggling to release her vice grip. The doctor continued to stare, remaining speechless.

"Doctor please you have to understand!" The doctor then sat upon his knees, taking off his goggles and mask revealing his true Identity.

"No…"

"Oh yes, looks like the patient is ready for her checkup!"


	3. Chapter 3

Celestial Pandemonium

Chapter 3:

Luna lied there, staring directly into the voided eyes of her worst nightmares. His facial features matched perfectly as the form of the entity, she knew it was him. He slid over, taking a good look at her while removing his mask completely from his neck. He took the mask and chucked it distances behind him.

"Now Luna… I'd like to start our conversation if you don't mind." The colt said as he snickered silently. Luna glanced away, slowly closing her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

"I can't trust you; you only harmed and tortured me."

"Luna, I am you!" The entity screamed, throwing his goggles to the ground.

"What about this concept can't you get through your dimwitted distraught head? I am the very spawn, the creation of your hate and misery. I am the one who controlled your powers and steered you away from the brinks of madness!" The entity screamed, throwing its hoof to the ground with a sub sonic explosion, causing all the beds to jump off the ground and tip over. Many of the sick and hurt patients fell to the ground, groaning in agony.

"Ahh music to my ears, don't you think Luna? Always good to hear the woes of sorrow from others, helps me cope my anger."

"How could you just stand there in pleasure when all those poor patients lay there?" Luna screamed, trying desperately to exalt herself from this feeble position.

"I don't know Luna… how could you do this to them?" The entity slurred through the cracks of his teeth devilishly. The sounds of trotting hooves and shouting colts and mares caught the shadow off his guard. He snapped his attention quickly, losing focus from Luna.

"Excuse me for a moment princess; I have to take care of some chores." The colt turned around completely, grabbing the fallen chairs and beds as he formed a barrier around the door. Pounding and mass chaos spurred from the outer regions of the door. The colt took his place back to Luna's side as she stood in despair.

"Luna… I am the physical entity of your power, the only thing keeping you under the control you deserve. Your sister cares for you deeply, but respects everyone around her more don't you understand that?" Luna tried to fend off and cover her ears from his curiously persuading tone, but couldn't resist his tantalizing words. She halted her struggles and lied silently for his words of indescribable wisdom.

"Let me in Luna, give me your power. Let us work together to take back what your greedy sister held herself. You could be cooped up in this mental ward while your sister gets herself praised by the ones you once loved, or you can make your mark in history while taking back what was rightfully yours." The shadow said in a subtle yet treacherous tone. The colt removed his front hoof glove, greeting Luna with a transparent hoof-shaped void. Luna stared with intrigue, yet kept cautiously intent.

"Grab my hoof Luna, and everything your heart once desired will return to you. All the power that you once had will no longer be imprisoned. All that have forgotten you will remember your name once again, LUNA!" The Colt shouted as he shook his hand in a narcotic fashion. The shackles released her body, fading away into the crisp shadows. She reached her hoof out with pain and regret, trembling nervously as she crept closer and closer to the shadow colt. With no more doubt in her mind, she embraced her opportunity and grabbed hold of his hoof. The surge of power created a spherical globe of energy, bursting a shockwave that knocked the door borders open.

Luna felt the energy coarse through her skin; the warmth and power consume her mind. This surge brought back all the torment she endured through her thousands of years to this day forth. She began to levitate, bringing the metallic objects towards the sphere of power. The objects stormed around her, rotating violently with pulsating shock waves. The doctors broke through the chrome plated doors, watching her transformation take place.

"LUNA! DON'T DO THIS!" The doctor screamed, hoping to grab her attention, but she could not hear woes or cries under the rustling sound of aluminum. The core of the sphere began to grow dark, shining a dull luminary glow around the far center as static electricity shot in all directions. The patience and doctors stood in shock at the display of coursing energy.

With dread and despair, the fellow ponies watched this aura form deeper and deeper to the core, forming an even darker center. The center soon became pitch black, holding the items completely still. One of the nurses grew curious after several seconds of inactivity and trotted to the deactivated core. She grabbed hold of the bed, pulling it down with her magic. The bed removed with ease, but the center glowed bright lava red with sparks of energy piercing through it. In one sudden burst, the entire center detonated, taking all the ponies by storm. The room turned to nothing but shrapnel, with Luna taking her true form of nightmare moon.

"Pathetic attempts at control…" The princess said, chuckling at the fallen rubble of the white halls. Every pony laid in cries and woes of unbearable pain, falling to their sides in this flow of uncontrolled energy. Their bodies were surrounded by a ring of dark orange, searing through their skin. Energy pulsated out of these victims as their seizure like actions caused their bodies to twitch uncontrollably. She stared in satisfaction, giving a slight chuckle. Luna raised her horn up, firing a dark shockwave across the plain of ponies.

Within mere moments, the pained victims became frozen in a stiff doll-like position. Their eyes began to glow a ruby core with surroundings of emerald, gleaming fiercely at the night sky. Their skin began to scar with traces of dark yellow electrical bolts, creased through their charred orange fur. The ponies began to levitate with Luna, forming a unified circle in the numbers of 100's.

"My fellow ponies, today is the day that the tyranny of lighted corruptions end. I hold with each of you a piece of myself, a share of my power. I will give you this strength to the day you die if you hold together with me. Be on my side always, and you will be rewarded the sweet nectar of undisputed power!" Luna shouted with the traditional equestrian voice, this time much more intimidating. The sound screeched with a deep burn of static and metallic noises between the inevitably loud equestrian yell. The ponies began to cheer on to Luna, giving a chorus like clap in perfect synchronization. Luna glanced diabolically happy at her success..

"Darkness Previal!" She shouted, creating a front wind that blew the shrapnel from the explosion off the mountain side. The ponies began to hold up their right hooves in the air while holding the left one to their side straight as a rod. They shouted her pledge with might.

"Darkness Prevail!" The ponies shouted, giving Luna her sinister side of satisfaction she so desperately craved. She turned towards the highest peak of the tallest tower where Celestia was held.

"Now… we have a score to settle with that celestial traitor!"


End file.
